She Is Love
by Le Neko-neko
Summary: She is love, and she is all that he needs. /.x.short sequel to Dear Naminé, Count Me In.x./


**Le moi:** Some kind of short sequel after Nami and Vani got back together in Dear Naminé, Count Me In, I guess…? Lots of fluff and kinda short, so…

**Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix - Tetsuya Nomura**

* * *

s**h**_e_ Is **L**_O_VE

_"I call her mine, mine, mine, my, love."_

* * *

Okay, so _maybe_ he lied about marrying her as soon as he got her back. She doesn't really seem to care and neither did he anyway, so no use crying over spilled milk.

They spent the entire remaining months in Paris in her temporary home, spending nights and days watching movies, pigging out or just sleeping in the couch together—like how they do it back then. Their mornings would include coffees, lazy grins, and a little more sleep. Their afternoons would be laying on the sofa, talking about random things and a few stolen kisses and their nights would have hot chocolate, a good movie propped in and sleeping next to each other wrapped in each other's arms. He didn't want to go out and neither did she. Besides, he has gone to Paris many times when he was a young adolescent, and she used to live in here in the first place.

One day, 2 days before they go back home, Naminé asked him for a strange request.

"You want me to sing?"

She nods like an eager child, grinning as she put her hair up in a haphazard bun. There was a notebook between them, full of her lighthearted doodles and sketches. A charcoal pencil lay next to it, along with the case of his camera while he used said object to capture her doing her hair, bathed in the warm, morning sun's rays. _'Perfect,'_ Vanitas thought, as he saw how her eyes brightened from the light.

"Yup!" she copied her boyfriend's position on the bed and laid on her stomach, putting her hands under her chin, winking at the camera. He took a shot of course. "C'mon. Just once. Please?"

"Why, exactly?"

She merely smiled pleadingly, jutting her lower lip out for extra effect. Nope. Not gonna work this time!

"Pleeeeease?"

Vanitas set down his camera and rolled his eyes.

"You know I don't sing."

Now it was her turn to roll her eyes. Plus with a scoff.

"I know. You _**don't**_, but that means you **_can _**either way."

"Still a no, Picasso."

She pouts.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?"

He reaches out and pinches one of her puffed up cheeks, making her yelp in pain as he stretched it above what she could do. Vanitas knew he was a bit sadistic, so he couldn't resist pinching one of her cheeks hard, feeling it's soft, smooth feel turn red from the pinch of his fingers. She squeaked as he molded it for a bit, making her glare at him as she tried to pry his offending hand and fingers off her stinging cheek.

"Oww! Hey! Let go!" Naminé twitched at his smug grin, before quieting down as he abruptly pushed himself forward to kiss her reddened cheek. "...hmph."

"Still mad?"

A smile threatened to spill out of her pursed lips; obviously trying to keep her grin in. He props his chin with his hand and simply stares back at her.

"I guess." she replied, playing along with his blank stare, smiling. "Okay, I digress. I was kidding."

"I know."

"What's with the stare?"

"I missed you."

Naminé blushed, used to his frankness but not used to his words of endearment; she nonetheless liked it.

"O-kay…If you say so." she grinned and leaned forward to place an innocent peck on his mouth. "Well?"

"Well what?" he smirks.

"Are you going to sing or not?"

Vanitas sighed. Damn, she remembered. Naminé smiled at him in a smug manner, sitting back up straight to look down at him expectantly.

"C'mon. It's our last 2 days at the most romantic city in the world and we haven't done anything really romantic."

"Romantic hmm?" Vanitas smirked slyly.

Naminé yelped as the spiky-haired photographer pounced on her, the surprised gasp turning to a laugh as he placed soft kisses on her neck, hands travelling down her sides to tickle her.

"H-hey! Stop it!" she giggled, choking slightly on her words from laughter being mixed in it.

"Is this romantic enough?" he asked, looking back at her with a mischievous smirk.

"Not quite." she coughed, grinning. "Dammit, you're heavy! Get off!"

"That's the point."

"No it isn't."

He rolled his eyes, sliding his arms under her own and kept Naminé close, burying his forehead into her neck. Said blonde giggled lightly, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his crown of spikes softly.

"Do I have to?" he groaned.

"Do it for me." Naminé said, dragging on the "e" for extra effect. "Please?"

"Isn't staying indoors cuddling like this romantic enough?"

Grin.

"It is."

Frown.

"So why?"

Giggle.

"I just want to."

Eyes rolling.

"How about you just lie with me here and just forget the world?"

Pout.

"Hmm...not bad but...I favor you singing more."

Smirk.

"What about sex?"

"No!" she blushed, pulling on his hair hard and making him cry out in pain.

"That hurt." Vanitas grunted, glaring down at her slightly. "Isn't sex a part of love?"

"…"

"We already did it those months ago." he grinned, taking pleasure on seeing her face redden. "What is there to hide when I already saw~?"

"Vanitas!" she whined, shutting her eyes close in embarrassment.

He chuckled.

"Alright, fine." he kissed her cheek in apology. "I was kidding. Don't pout."

"Hmph." she blushed as she nodded slowly. "Okay…but sing for me first." she beamed.

Vanitas could only roll his eyes and sigh. He couldn't really say "no" to her anyway. And if he could, she'd give him the cold shoulder for days (he learned from experience). So he got up and tugged her up as well, bringing her with him to the veranda. He didn't need to look behind him to see her smiling widely smugly at the back of his head.

The cold, Paris breeze made her hair flutter invitingly as she inhaled, loving how the cold made her cozy as Vanitas and her settled on the beige couch.

"Do I have to?" he again whined.

"Yes."

"Psh, you just want to hear my awesome voice don't you?"

Naminé pinched his cheek (gently, not one to really hurt him in some way) in retaliation, blushing furiously. "Well, part of it! What's wrong with me wanting to hear my boyfriend sing?"

"Checkmate." Vanitas smirked, and Naminé realized with a condescending sneer that she was manipulated to say the words. "Okay okay. Enough." he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her towards him gently, laying down on the armrest with a exasperated sigh.

"Yay~" she giggled.

"Any requests?" Vanitas grumbled begrudgingly.

"Anything." Naminé murmured, laying her head against his chest, listening to the steady beats of his heart.

"Alright." he in turn laid his cheek on top of her head, feeling a bit high from her sweet-smelling shampoo. "If you say so."

Naminé smiled, feeling giddy as she closed her eyes.

_"I've been beaten down, I've been kicked around,_  
_But she takes it all for me._  
_And I lost my faith, in my darkest days,_  
_But she makes me want to believe…"_

Naminé wanted to blush at how smooth Vanitas' voice was. And she did.

_"They call her love, love, love, love, love_  
_They call her love, love, love, love, love_  
_She is love…and she is all I need…"_

Vanitas stroked the back of her head, smirking as he saw her cheeks that had turned red, ruffling her hair affectionately.

"She's all I need…"

"God, that's so sappy." she giggled, embracing his torso, flushing as he continued on with a smug smirk.

_"Well I had my ways, they were all in vain,_  
_But she waited patiently._  
_It was all the same, all my pride and shame,_  
_And she put me on my feet…_

_They call her love, love, love, love, love_  
_They call her love, love, love, love, love_  
_They call her love, love, love, love, love_  
_She is love, and she is all I need…"_

_And when that world slows down, dear_  
_And when those stars burn out, here_  
_Oh she'll be here, yes she'll be here_  
_They call her love, love, love, love, love_  
_They call her love, love, love, love, love…"_

He smirked.

"I call her mine, mine, mine, my, love."

Naminé looked up at him in surprise and delight, gaping slightly with a blush on her cheeks. Vanitas merely continued on, smirking smugly.

_"She is love, and she is all I need,_  
_She is love, and she is all I need,_  
_She is love, and she is all I need…"_

Silence.

Vanitas retrieved something from his pocket and grabbed her right hand, slipping a silver ring with brilliant ruby stones in it, watching how she gazed at it in surprise.

"I hog the blankets, I don't like sleeping on the couch, I tend to sleep shirtless and my favorite breakfast is blueberry pancakes with whipped cream and hot chocolate. Oh yeah, when it's too hot I tend to sleep naked. So I hope you're comfortable with that."

Naminé bit her lip to giggle.

"Keep in mind I like to keep everything simple and clean but sweet and meaningful, including our wedding anniversaries and any events we're going to do. And I very much don't do traditions."

"I can see that, you dummy."

Naminé rolled on top of him with a glowing smile.

"But you know what? That's why I love you anyway."

Vanitas linked his fingers at the back of her waist.

"So it's a yes?"

"Duh."

Vanitas chuckled as Naminé leaned down, kissing both of his cheeks, her happiness rolling off in waves.

When a woman is in-love, you could definitely see it in her smile.

Vanitas could see that.

But when a man is in-love, you could definitely see it in his eyes.

And Naminé could see that.

* * *

**HOLD UP!**

**To all the followers and readers of Check Yes Naminé, I am currently lacking mojo for it xD So you'd have to wait a bit more because, well, I have my reasons. Reasons I can't really tell you guys because it's my shit anyway. Anyway, take pleasure in these one-shots I had written while waiting for my CYN Mojo to come flying back to me. Don't worry—I had a few scenes written out.**

**Boy oh boy, I think I have the Fluffy Oneshots Syndrome xD I just reread this baby out today and I realized how sappy it was indeed xD Even Lucas agrees xD**

**Ciaossu -w-**


End file.
